


A not so surprisingly party

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Top!Harry, Vegan Draco, Vegan Harry, bottom!Draco, but with some sex, fluffy fluff, past!mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco and his and Harry’s kids are trying to throw a surprise party for Harry. Unfortunately, Harry knew about it all along.





	A not so surprisingly party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for the Party_4_Potter community fest on LiveJournal, based on a prompt by themightyflynn, which was: Their kids help Draco with the party planning, including: Exasperated!Draco, Harry knowing what's going on but having to pretend not to.
> 
> Thank you Lockel for helping me beta this piece. You are amazing!

“Chocolate cake!” Scorpius's small voice said on his right, and he felt James shaking his whole body in agreement on his left.

 

"And a lot of treacle tarts! He really likes it, doesn’t he, papa?” James asked, his hand gripping Draco's arm to draw his attention.

 

"Yes, we'll have both. And what can we give to our guests?” Draco asked, pretending to write the items (which were already written on the parchment on the table) and looking at each of the boys, two-and-a-half year old Scorpius and five year old James.

 

“Balloons?” Scorpius asked.

 

“Snitches! Lots of ‘em!” James shouted, clapping his hands.

 

“He meant to eat,” Lily Narcissa, twelve years old, said, stepping into the dining room with a fuzzy orange cat in her arms. Draco must have been crazy when he accepted Crookshank’s baby to be adopted by the girl. They were inseparable since she was six, so he didn’t complain, but Draco raised an eyebrow as she put the cat on the table. “Papa, he was just cleaned!”

 

“He's still full of fur,” Draco said, and Lissa rolled her eyes, placing the cat on the floor. Her strawberry-blond hair shone in the light that came from the huge windows that opened onto the beach.

 

"Popcorn, then?" Scorpius asked, ignoring his sister on the other side of the table.

 

“Sweet popcorn!” James completed, but before anything else could be suggested, they all turned their heads toward the living room, hearing the noise of the front door opening. Draco quickly hid the parchment and they all pulled away, pretending nothing was happening.

 

A short time later, Harry appeared at the kitchen door, a bag of fruit and vegetables in his arms and a raised eyebrow.

 

"What is this meeting?" He asked, putting the bag on the table and looking at the kids. James pursed his lips and Scorpius buried his face in Draco's shirt. Lissa was the one who spoke.

 

"We were deciding what to do for dinner. Everyone wants tomato soup and toast, please.” She smiled, blinking her gray eyes, and Harry smiled at her.

 

"Well, why not? You only have another month and a half before you go back to school,” Harry said, starting to get things out of the bag. “What about you? Aren’t you going to talk to me?” He asked, looking at his husband.

 

Draco jumped out of the chair, approaching Harry and kissing him lightly on the lips, smiling slightly.

 

"Why did you take so long?" Draco asked, and Harry sighed.

 

"Have you ever tried going to the street fair with Ron and Hermione? It's unbearable. They fight more than they buy anything,” Harry sighed, giving vegetables and fruit for Lissa to put inside the fridge. Scorpius tried to help with his chubby hands and short footsteps, and James was looking in the bags for something he could put in his mouth.

 

"I went once to never go again. I thank Merlin for having kids and having an excuse to stay at home,” Draco laughed, grabbing Scorpius's by his arm so he wouldn’t touch the more delicate or potentially dangerous things like spices or onions. A few months ago he had bitten a raw onion and Draco didn’t want a repeat of tears and screams.

 

With the parchment firmly in his pocket, Draco began to help Harry store his groceries and prepare dinner. He would worry about the party a little later.

 

\--

 

"Daddy, what do you like best? Chocolate cupcakes or _treclo_ tart?” Scorpius asked in his childlike voice, blue eyes almost closing with sleep. Harry covered him with the blanket, taking the almost platinum blonde fringe off his forehead.

 

“I really like chocolate cupcakes, but I love treacle tarts. Why?” Harry asked, sitting on the floor and resting his arms on Scorpius's mattress. He shared the room with James, who was looking at the two sleepily from his bed. Scorpius had his own room but was afraid to sleep alone so they ended up putting his bed in his brother's room.

 

“Hmm... It's cuz me, James and Lissa are going to throw a surprise party for you and we wanna know what... What you want to eat... And...” He opened his eyes wide, and James shouted from his bed ‘ _No, Scorpie!_ ’, running to the other's bed and covering his mouth.

 

“It's a secret!” James looked wide-eyed at Harry. "It was just something Aunt Hermione wanted to do, but then we said ‘no’ was better!"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at James. The boy was a small copy of him with brown eyes, but that innocent air as he told a lie was all Draco. The Weasleys tried to fool themselves, but Harry knew that as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, the sorting hat wouldn’t even need to touch his head to send him to Slytherin.

 

"Oh, really?" Harry played the fool, first because he didn’t want to disappoint the boys, second because if they were having a surprise party, Draco had a hand in it and Harry wanted to know how far it would go. His husband had never done anything like it in 15 years together, and the brunet was really touched by it.

 

“Hm-rm. So Papa decided it was better for everyone to have a dinner with the Weasleys, as Grandma Molly wanted,” James shrugged, and Scorpius nodded vehemently, his mouth still covered by his brother's hand.

 

“Okay, then,” Harry shrugged, pretending to accept. "You can stop suffocating your brother already."

 

James chuckled before returning to his bed. Harry kissed each one goodnight, turned on the cat-shaped light on the dresser and left, leaving the door slightly open. He stood outside for a few moments, though. He heard James leave his bed and whisper to his brother:

 

“Scorpie, it's a secret! Daddy can’t know he's having a surprise party! Papa will be so angry when he knows you told daddy!”

 

“Sorry, Jamie... I didn’t mean to!”

 

"Okay, but now you can’t say anything. Nothing, understand?"

 

“Got it! I'm not saying anything about the surprise party for Daddy...”

 

“Shhhh! Don’t talk! Now go to sleep.”

 

“All right, Jamie.”

 

"Good night, Scorp.”

 

“Night, Jamie. I love you, Jamie.”

 

A few seconds passed and Harry heard James's low voice.

 

“I love you, Scorp.”

 

Harry smiled, moving back toward his own room. Lissa was probably reading those teenage books that Hermione always gave to her, and as much as Draco insisted that she should sleep early, Harry always let her pass the sleeping time.

 

"Are they asleep already?" Draco asked as he dressed in a long tee of Harry. He walked to his husband, pulling him by the waist and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Hm-rm. Why do you always steal my clothes?” Harry asked, his hands coming down immediately to Draco's arse, pulling him closer.

 

Draco laughed, raising his arms and hugging him by the neck. He pulled him to the bed until they fell onto it. It was ungainly and the bed made a strange noise, but the two just laughed.

 

“Because it's warm and comfortable. And you always sleep starkers, really,” Draco said, hugging him around the waist with his legs.

 

“Sleeping in your pants isn’t sleeping starkers,” Harry answered, caressing Draco's thigh and kissing his neck.

 

"Hm, it doesn’t matter. For what I want now, I need you and I without any pants.”

 

“The tee stays?” Harry raised his head and looked at him. Draco thought for a few seconds before answering.

 

“Yes. The tee stays.”

 

Harry smiled, kissing him again and making sure to get Draco's wand that was close to the pillow to close and lock the door.

 

\--

 

"So, Harry. Your birthday is already very close. What do you intend to do?” Hermione asked, eating some of her vegetarian _chow mein_.

 

“Hmm...” Harry finished chewing, playing with his noodles with his chopsticks, seeing with the corner of his eye Draco look suggestively to Hermione, and she looking at him in the same way. Ron had his face tucked into his plate, eating from his pot with meat on the side, since he was the only one at the table who still ate animal products. Harry could see that his ears were red. “I think I'll do the traditional, anyway. Dinner at the Burrow and a cake, is that ok?”

 

He turned to Draco, who swallowed his pasta too quickly and had to take a sip of water to free his throat.

 

"James said that you had said something about that,” Harry said, watching Draco turn red. The blond licked his lips, confirming with his head as if nothing had happened. Harry knew that if Scorpius hadn’t let it slip, he probably wouldn’t suspect.

 

"Yes. The boys wanted to give you a present, so they asked me about it,” Draco smiled, continuing to eat calmly, this time. Harry wanted to laugh at his performance, but he controlled himself. Harry watched as Draco and Hermione exchanged another suggestive look, but tried not to think about them for the moment. He wanted to see where that would go.

 

\--

 

When they started dating, Draco didn’t understand why the hell Harry Potter refused to eat meat, or chicken, or fish, or milk, or anything that came from animals. He accepted, but he didn’t understand. They could never go out to a restaurant that didn’t have a vegan menu, or have an ice cream without asking _'does it have milk?'_ whenever they would order. After the relationship grew more serious, however, and Draco began to spend the night with Harry, and experiencing the nightmares that his boyfriend once had, things started to make sense.

 

 _'When you see death in so many different ways, you begin to not want it to happen’_ , Harry once justified. And it was natural to always eat what Harry cooked for them. It was also natural to start not liking the taste of the most refined meats, and with Hermione nearby and being a vegetarian, and after that, going from vegetarian to vegan had become natural to him.

 

Draco didn’t regret that. None of their children had eaten or drunk anything of animal origin since birth, and they were all very happy to be vegan, but... It was so, _so_ hard to find someone to make a damn cake without eggs and milk! Draco stepped out of the third wizarding bakery that day, trying to control Scorpius who kept fumbling in his arms. Lissa was holding James's hand with some difficulty, since the boy wanted to run towards anything shiny or noisy. It was a torture to walk all the way around the shop so they wouldn’t pass in front of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

 

"There's only one more, Papa,” Lissa said, pointing in the direction of a bakery that certainly wasn’t cleaner inside than it was outside. The sign was falling apart, and there was mud in the doorway. Draco winced.

 

“Let's go to Flourish and Blotts. I am doing this cake myself,” He said determinedly, heading towards the bookshop.

 

He returned home with all the cooking books that might be helping him in that. It was late, since he couldn’t avoid George Weasley's shop, where he worked with Ron, and James and Lissa had wanted to stay there for quite a while. He thanked Merlin that Harry hadn’t yet returned from the diner he had opened with Luna, where he served all sorts of Vegan and Veggie fast-food muggle-like dishes. As the boys knew they were on a secret mission, no one asked to see their other father during the time they were in Diagon Alley, but now that Draco needed to ask for cooking tips from the brunet, it was the moment when he couldn’t do it at all.

 

It was two days before the party, so Draco needed to work fast. The next day they would do a celebration for Neville at Harry and Luna's restaurant, so Draco needed to make the cake before that. He left Lissa taking care of James and Scorpius and locked himself in the office. He began to read afoot, making notes as he did with his potions. When it was time for Harry to arrive, Draco organised everything as fast as he could, hiding his notes and fetching the smaller boys to give them a shower before dinner.

 

He was trying to calm Scorpius and James in the bath when Harry leaned against the bathroom door.

 

“Hey. Lissa said you'd be here,” Harry said, and Draco turned to him, all wet.

 

“Yeah. Trying to clean these little peeves.”

 

“Daddy!” Scorpius shouted, trying to get out from the bath and slipping. Draco grabbed him by the waist before he could fall face-first against the edge of the bath. James, on the other hand, picked up his water gun and fired at Harry, making the brunet dodge quickly and almost slip on a puddle of water on the floor.

 

“Sirius James Potter!” Draco growled, but the boy just laughed, and gave a shriek as Harry grabbed him by the waist and turned him upside down in the air, shaking him.

 

“Apologise, you little monster! Apologise!” Harry demanded with laughter, and James laughed harder.

 

“Harry! He will fall!” Draco put both hands under his middle son, while trying to watch Scorpius laughing at his brother.

 

“S-s-sorry, d-d-d-daddy!” James said, laughing, and Harry put him back into the bathtub.

 

After they were all clean, Harry served dinner and Draco finished combing and dressing the boys so everyone could eat. They all sat down at the table, and Draco had to scold Lissa so she would stop reading those silly novels she was always reading and eat. Harry had brought a delicious broccoli and mushroom risotto, and tried to help Scorpius to eat alone, at the same time trying not to let him mess up the entire dining room by doing so. Watching him from where he was, Draco felt his heart warm. Even tired after a long day at work, Harry was attentive to everyone, not just the little ones. He gave him furtive glances as if to warn that the dessert would be only between them two, and answering James's endless questions, Lissa's acid remarks, and Scorpius's excited shrieks.

 

Harry deserved all the work he was putting into organising his party.

 

\--

 

“H-Harry!” Draco's eyes were closed, his whole body sweating. Harry was between his legs, holding his thighs against his body and moving against him tightly, coming and going in strong, almost brutal thrusts. Draco was scratching his back hard, his expression of the most pure pleasure. “I'm going... I'm almost... Ah! Almost... Oh, _Harry!_ ”

 

Harry watched Draco's face change in complete bliss. He didn’t stop thrusting into him during his orgasm, and he had to put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t scream so loud. They always used silencing spells, but all the care in the world was not enough when you had small children. He managed not to cum, but at the end of his pleasure, Draco smiled at him and pressed his legs down, hugging Harry by the waist with them.

 

"Come in me, Harry... Make me warm inside..." Draco's voice was enough for Harry to lose his pace, a heat gathering in his low stomach, struggling to leave. At the last second, Harry left Draco completely, masturbating as quickly as possible and pouring the thick liquid onto his husband's stomach and chest, staining him with his pleasure.

 

Draco looked at his face all the time, even when, exhausted, Harry fell beside him, on his back, trying to recover. They were silent for a few seconds, until Draco broke it.

 

"Why didn’t you come inside?" He asked, and there was doubt in his voice, more than in the question itself.

 

"We didn’t... We didn’t put on the protection spell," Harry explained, turning his face to him.

 

“Yes, I know that. But why did you pull out?” Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry looked a little confused.

 

"Well, you don’t plan on having another baby now, do you?"

 

“Hm, no. But I prefer it that way. Inside,” The blond's cheeks turned pink, and he rose up, heading for the bathroom to wash.

 

“Next time, we’ll use the spell,” Harry tried to amend, but he still looked confused. It wasn’t the first time they'd finished like that, but it was the first time Draco had seemed upset about it.

 

He rose and went to the bathroom with him, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand what he had done wrong.

 

“I’m sorry,” He said, kissing Draco's shoulder and entering the shower with him. Draco smiled weakly but didn’t answer. They showered quickly, and soon they were preparing the morning events. Harry was going to work, and at the end of the day there would be the party for Neville. He hoped Draco wouldn’t be upset about having to see him only during the party.

 

\--

 

The truth was that Draco didn’t know why he had been upset, and that embarrassed him. He tried to find some reason in his mind, some problem, something that might explain that feeling, but there was nothing wrong. He tried to fool himself, kissing Harry willingly before he left for the restaurant, and decided that it was best to forget. He had a cake to make and he had only a few hours to do it.

 

Shortly after breakfast, Draco, Lissa, James, and Scorpius were around the table, dressed properly in aprons. Several pots with ingredients and utensils were separated on the table, and a cookbook was on the counter.

 

"Let's make a cake for Daddy?" Draco asked, and laughed as the children shouted excitedly.

 

It was a mess. Flour and sugar covered the kitchen, Scorpius and James ate half of the dough, and Lissa ate some of the icing (Draco would never admit that he ate it too). The first cake looked like a shoe sole. The second was destroyed before it was out of the cake pan. The third tasted like pure flour, and while he waited for the fourth to be ready, he had a little more than an hour before they had to leave for Neville's party, and the kitchen was a complete mayhem.

 

"Lissa, go upstairs, clean your brothers and look after them. We are going to Nev’s party, and when we get back, Harry can’t see this mess,” He instructed, and the girl nodded, taking Scorpius in her arms and pulling James by the wrist.

 

With the kitchen cleared of children, Draco began wiping everything with his wand, leaving on the table only what he needed to decorate the cake. It took about twenty minutes, and he felt exhausted after so much cleaning. It wasn’t normal, but he had been cooking all day. He took the cake from the oven and waited for it to cool before tasting it. He fixed the top, as the book instructed him to do with a sawing knife, and tasted the sponge of the cake. Finally, one that seemed good. He began to put on the icing, which was a bit crooked, but passable. The ‘ _Happy Birthday, Harry_ ’ at the top was done in green lines, and Draco admired his work for a few seconds before cleaning up what he had used to finish the cake and throwing the garbage away.

 

He put the cake in a proper container and walked to the fireplace in the living room, placing it on a corner table. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called for Hermione and Ron's house. It took a while, but Hermione's face appeared in the flames, sleepy.

 

“Hi, Draco. Any problem?” She asked, and Draco shook his head.

 

"No, I made a cake and it can’t stay here. Can you keep it there?” He asked, and Hermione seemed already more awake.

 

“Oh, yes, of course. I'm going to get it,” Hermione said, and the call was cut off. Draco rose from where he was, and as he waited, he felt a disturbance in the wards of the house.

 

_Harry._

 

"Oh fucking hell, Hermione!" Draco cursed, grabbing the cake and not knowing exactly what to do with it. “Lissa! Lissa!!”

 

The girl came running downstairs, her eyes wide open.

 

"Harry's coming into the house. Go outside and say something so he won’t come in,” Draco said, and Lissa ran to the front door. Draco heard it open and Lissa's voice saying:

 

“Dad! Wow, I thought we were just gonna meet you there at the party...”

 

The door closed, and Draco became more and more nervous, holding the cake in his hands. It seemed that Hermione was delaying on purpose. Draco was practically jittering when the witch appeared through the fireplace.

 

“I'm sorry, I had to...”

 

“Here,” Draco tucked the cake into Hermione's hands. "Go away, Harry is..."

 

“Wow, Draco, calm down! You don’t have to be so nervous. I'm going now.”

 

“Hermione, he's...”

 

The door opened and Harry and Lissa's voices were heard. Draco looked at Hermione in despair, and she disappeared with a _‘pop’_ as Harry crossed the archway that separated the entrance from the living room.

 

"Is there a problem, Dray? You look nervous,” Harry asked, approaching him.

 

Actually, Draco felt a little dizzy and allowed himself to be hugged.

 

“Nothing, just a little dizzy. What are you doing here?” He asked, and Harry raised an eyebrow. If he was thinking something about Draco's question, he didn’t say.

 

"I had an accident with some pasta casserole. Luna stayed to fix things while I was changing,” Harry said, showing off his trousers full of sauce and starch. “Lissa said the boys were ready.”

 

“Ah. Well, yes. I still need to take a shower. Together?” Draco asked, and Harry smiled at him.

 

“Together.”

 

\--

 

Pretending that he didn’t know what was happening was terribly hard for Harry. He controlled himself to the utmost to show that he didn’t perceive the changes around him, but he was dying to say he knew everything. He was dressing the kids to go to the supposed "dinner" at the Burrow, while waiting for Draco to get dressed. He had woken up with a wonderful blowjob, and then hugs and gifts from his little ones. Ron and Hermione showed up around lunch to wish him well, as well as Luna, Dean, Pansy, Seamus and Neville. The last one was still groggy from his party the night before, but said he was ready for another. He and Harry always considered their parties as a continuation of each other, and they never missed the chance to be together these days. They talked and drank a little, but at the end of the afternoon they all left. They would see each other again that night, after all.

 

Harry knew that upon arriving at the Burrow, everyone would scream some kind of "Surprise" and he would have to pretend that he didn’t know anything. It would be worth it, though.

 

“Ready?” Draco asked. He looked a little pale, but he hadn’t complained all day, so he should be fine. Draco never hid when he was feeling bad.

 

"Yes," Harry tried to straighten Scorpius's hair one more time, but failed. The boy had inherited his rebellious hair, and even the fact that it was blond wasn’t enough to hide it.

 

“Ready, Papa,” Scorpius approached Draco, placing his hands on his waist and displaying his little bow tie and black shoes.

 

“Very elegant, Scorpie. James?” Draco asked the other boy, who was facing the mirror, stroking his hair. James approached him as well, showing his look, which was a dark blue shirt and jeans with trainers. “Very handsome, too. Let's go?”

 

“Yes!” James and Scorpius screamed at once, and Scorpius seemed to bite his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but he controlled himself.

 

They went to the Burrow, but everything was dark. Not even Molly or Arthur were there. Harry sighed. A distraction. Probably the party was in the restaurant and Draco was making time. Well, if that was the case, he needed to be prepared to show his surprise when he got there.

 

"There is not going to be a party, Papa?" Scorpius asked, looking confused and looking up, catching Draco's attention.

 

"Everyone was meant to be here. I don’t know what happened. Are they somewhere else?” Draco asked, not really looking at anyone.

 

"Well, we can go to Hermione's house. She must know if they've changed plans,” Harry suggested, and Draco nodded, looking nervous.

 

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

They took the children's hands again and apparated to Hermione's house, also empty. They went to the restaurant, and apparently Luna had just finished closing. The burger griddle was still warm.

 

“I think we should go home,” Draco sighed, sitting down on one of the padded sofas. Lissa and James looked a little disappointed, but Scorpius was already pouting.

 

"Is not… not there a party any more?" The youngest asked, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. “But... I was going to have... Sweet popcorn... And, and, and, and... We made cake...!” The little one sniffed, and Draco sighed, placing him on his arms and kissing his hair.

 

“Sorry, baby. But your Aunt Hermione disappeared with the cake and now we don’t know where she is,” Draco said, and Harry frowned.

 

“Wait, did you _bake_ a cake?” He asked, really surprised. Draco smiled.

 

"We were planning a surprise party. Apparently our friends went crazy and forgot it was today. Or they're just waiting for us at some pub and we don’t know,” Draco said with a shrug. "Me and the kids made a vegan cake, and gave it to Hermione. She was supposed to take it to the Burrow, but... Well, you saw it. There was no one there.”

 

Lissa sighed, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

 

“I wanted to eat the cake,” She sighed again, and James imitated her.

 

"We only ate the bad ones,” The middle kid lamented, and Draco laughed.

 

"At least we're with Harry, aren’t we? Let's go home, we can order pizza with that talking device, and we can play divination all night, what do you think?” Draco suggested, and the children nodded. Even Scorpius stopped sniffing, putting his thumb into his mouth and nodding with his siblings. “Great. Let’s go, Harry? Your gift is still at home.”

 

Everything was dark when they apparated near their house. They walked the few meters that separated the door from the point of apparition, and Harry put the key in the lock. He wondered what had happened. For Draco to have confessed his plan to him that way, it was possible that everything had gone wrong, but he would have to call Hermione and ask.

 

He opened the door and switched on the light, heading for the living room and flipping the other switch, and as soon as the light turned on, he was jumping back like a frightened cat. They were all there in their living room, smiling as if they had cheated.

 

And they really cheated.

 

He didn’t have to pretend to be surprised. He _was_ surprised. He turned to Draco, who was laughing at his face. Scorpius looked equally surprised, just like James, but apparently Lissa knew.

 

"You're a prat!" Harry exclaimed, making Draco laugh even more.

 

"I usually call it a genius, but maybe that will do," Draco said, placing Scorpius on the floor. Harry returned to his friends. Hermione held the cake, and Ron lit the candles. He felt deeply loved, even though he had had parties before. Music filled the atmosphere, voices, hugs and drinks. He blew out the candles, handed out pieces of cake, and he couldn’t be happier. They gave him their gifts: vegan and vegetarian cookbooks, Luna gave him new pots, Ron, a collection of practice snitches. Dean gave him a picture of his family hand-painted, and Seamus, a collection of the finest Irish wines. He got another classic Weasley's jumper, and so many other little boxes and little things he decided to open later. He was exultant.

 

That, until Draco practically fainted in the middle of the party.

 

Harry held him almost instinctively, since his husband was at his side. He didn’t completely lose consciousness, but he was quite dizzy. Zabini, who had graduated from St. Mungo's Healer course, got closer, making tests and diagnoses with his wand until he stopped, raising an eyebrow.

 

Zabini used an _enervate_ , which woke Draco enough so he could sit down.

 

"What happened, Zabini. What does he have?” Harry panted worriedly.

 

“Hm, nothing much. Just another birthday present,” Zabini said, and Harry's eyes widened. He was about to ask if Draco had swallowed something when the blond asked:

 

“What? What do you mean by that?”

 

“Simple. You're going to have another baby. Congratulations,” Blaise smiled, and everyone around shouted in joy and surprise.

 

Draco turned to Harry, ready to say he hadn’t done it on purpose, but Harry's tear filled eyes and sweet smile made him stop.

 

“Draco,” Harry hugged him tightly, kissing his light hair. "That was the best birthday ever. Thank you. I love you.”

 

And Draco smiled, laying his head on his shoulder and hugging him back. He could hardly wait for next year.

 

\- the end.


End file.
